Network topologies are typically tree-based, and do not provide path diversity, or high bandwidth. However, multipath topologies, which are inherently redundant, may provide both. For example, HyperX topologies are an extension of hypercube and flattened butterfly topologies. HyperX topologies provide a large number of paths between any two end-points, and can provide improvements in bandwidth over typical topologies. However, choosing a cost-effective topology is challenging because the various parameters for configuration create a large design space. The potential network topologies that may be created for a specific set of servers and switches is numerous. Further, these parameters have complex interactions amongst themselves, which makes the design space computationally complex to resolve. Additionally, the physical layout of datacenter racks housing servers in such networks may affect certain settings that influence performance. Generating HyperX topologies in a way that is less computationally complex would be useful in creating multipath networks with greater bandwidth.